Dukkha
Dukkha is a tribe from Survivor: Samsara. Their colour is Pink. | tribenameorigin = One of the four noble truths of Buddhism; the idea that life is suffering | tribetype = Starting Tribe | dayformed = Day 1 | opponents = | status = Active | challenges = 4 | lowestplacingmember = Eva (23/24) | highestplacingmember = Ahrre (8/24) | insigniaimage = | flagimage = DukkhaFlag.jpg | buffimage = S10Dukkha.png }} Members * Ahrre, from , a strong competitor in challenges who made a miscalculation in who to bring to the finals, making him runner-up. * Aren, from , memorable for his funny personality, but was cut early when Luis and Tadd betrayed him. * Eva, from , the first player to mutiny from her tribe, worked closely with the Trip Aces but was cut when she was no longer useful. * Jacob, from , backstabbed his alliance but was cut when he was no longer of use to Hals and Sammy. * Joe, from , forged one of the most iconic votes in the history of JPORG, but was soon voted out for being untrustworthy. * Teto, from , remembered for his personality and gameplay and was taken out early in the merge by his former allies. Swapped Tribes * Ahrre * Cole, from , memorable for having an idol played on him during the first tribal council of the season and being tricked by Izzy into not playing his Quickie causing his downfall. * Drew R., from , played a quiet game until his alliance lost the numbers and his idol was revealed to the tribe, Drew became the 2nd victim of the Kuyen pagonging. * Felix, from , the first player voted out of Turmoil due to his illness affecting his activity. * Gavin, from , A behind the seen strategist, however he was too behind the seen for his tribemates to give him credit for anything, coining the joke, "Gavin did nothing". * Pac, from , Remembered for starting of the one biggest and most iconic fights in JPORG history against AJ and winning final immunity causing the Trip Aces to turn against eachother. 2nd Swapped Tribes * Ahrre * Aren * Jon, from , had many feuds with Johnny Poteet and was taken out in the first Joint Tribal Council. * Malik, from , remembered for his miscalculation in switching tribes with Roxy and being taken out due to Tinakula's loyalty to Roxy. * McCloud, , memorable for his partnership with Sam which caused many of his tribemates to lose their respect for his game. * Linus, from , Infamous for talking to Roxy after she won Final Immunity causing his removal from the jury. * Luke, from , An extremely strong social and strategic player, however his betrayal of Hayze caused him to rally for Nate in the jury and flip a few jury votes against Luke and Will put the nail in Luke's coffin when he voted for Nate thinking Luke had it in the bag. * Pac